


Bet You're Glad No One's Around

by lindsaylohan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, McDonald's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsaylohan/pseuds/lindsaylohan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fluffy 4am date at McDonald’s</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet You're Glad No One's Around

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like june 2012 bye

It was in a motorway McDonald’s.

Not the most romantic location for a date, really, but when it was the most they could get, they didn’t really mind in the end.

It was also about four o’clock in the morning. The only other occupant was a teenager laughing loudly with her dad, and occasionally the cashier, a tall girl whose name tag read “Yelena” who’d sit up on the counter and joke about with the blonde on the fryer.

They’d stopped for the night because of Harry and Louis, the other boys sleeping in their beds because they didn’t want to interrupt what precious little alone time the two had. They had stumbled into the McDonald’s, hands linked around each other and shoulders bumping nervously.

Louis had approached the counter first, slightly dragging Harry along by his hand, stopping and unable to stop his lips curling up into a soft smile when he felt Harry rest his head on his shoulder. The cashier had eyed them suspiciously, like she recognized them, but didn’t say anything, a knowing smile lighting up her face as she tried to ask what they’d like in a nonchalant tone of voice.

Possibly being known didn’t seem to be a problem, or if it was it was far from their minds.

She’d rustled up their plain burgers (Harry had insisted that he didn’t mind, but Louis knew that he’d end up scraping every little bit off) and fries and had chuckled while muttering something that sounded like “so fucking cute” before turning back to her friend on the fryer and exclaiming loudly about her ‘fucking shit hours’ and describing in explicit detail how much she was going to enjoy cuddling up in bed after it. Harry had never heard an orgasm being referenced that way, but it sounded nice.

Harry couldn’t stop smiling, sat across from Louis and entwining their hands on _top_ of the table for a change. It was perfect, and Louis looked perfect and no one was stopping them for a picture or asking for an autograph and it was just _them_. The two of them, eating some pretty shitty burgers, allowed to finally be themselves. It didn’t even really matter that their butts were getting pretty numb from being sat in the one place, it was hard to concentrate on anything other than the curve of Louis’ lips and his eyes and how his eyelashes framed them and they were so long and even Louis’ nose looked cute and…

And Harry wanted to kiss him. Not even the intense snogging that the others teased them about every single day, he just… he felt so safe and secure in this small town fast food restaurant with no foreign eyes watching him and it would. It would be perfect. To just kiss Louis and not have to face repercussions, to be able to go on with his life like a small kiss didn’t effect it. Not to have to lose his Louis to some party university student from god-knows-where pretending to be his girlfriend.

So he did.

Harry pulled gently on his hand, getting Louis’ attention and looking straight into his eyes with something Louis described as his “I’m an innocent soul and everyone is in love with me but I’m not vain I don’t realise” look. He’d leaned forward, resting his head on his free hand and fluttering his eyelashes. Then he’d leant forward just a tiny bit more, pressing their lips together softly and just feeling.

Louis was everything good in Harry’s world, and that was a ridiculous thought if he took a second, but it was hard to take that second because Louis was a whirlwind and he was everything. Everything. Maybe not everything, actually, there was a lot of his life that didn’t revolve about Louis being perfect, but Louis had managed to weave his way into those parts too. His dream job, his family, his favourite bands and songs, his (admittedly hipster) circle of friends outside of the band, his future, his favourite place on the world. They just wouldn’t be the same if Louis wasn’t there, even if he hadn’t been before.

It was the cheering that brought Harry back to earth. _Cheering_. Okay. The tall cashier… Yelena, had fallen off the counter and nudged her friend at the fryer, who’d called out “ayyyy, get some!” in some ridiculous western accent and oh god, this was… mortifying? Possibly career-destroying? Terrifying? Brilliant?

All of the above?

Louis looked far too shell-shocked than do anything but stare at Harry while trying to mouth something. The teenager and her dad had started laughing even harder, clapping like they were penguins. It all felt like a bit of a practical joke, though they knew it wasn’t. Yelena was the only one who didn’t look delighted of the strangers, only hitting her friend and picking up a box of chicken nuggets.

Harry had no idea what was happening but a minute passed and the cashier was stood next to their table, leaning forward a little and managing to almost look bored with everything. She’d fixed Harry’s gaze, raised her eyebrows, and dropped the chicken nuggets in front of him before going back to her post.

Everyone else had gone still when she’d moved, and Harry looked down at the box, noticing the sticker on top that usually read ‘plain burger, made to order!’ had been written over.

_Your boyfriend’s cute, Harry..bet you’re glad no one’s around or it’ll be all over the papers.._

Harry stared at the box, uncertain of how to decipher this. Obviously she knew who he was..was this some sort of threat? Would she tell? He began to worry, immediately regretting what he’d just done.

Harry looked up at Louis, and was instantly comforted by those crinkled, warm blue eyes. His heart fluttered and his stomach churned as it always did whenever he looked at his boyfriend..two years and nothing had changed.

Louis rested his dainty hand atop Harry’s large one, somehow maintaining a position of power whilst having the physically less dominant appearance. “What does it say, babe?”

Harry pushed the box forward wordlessly, and Louis skimmed the words in front of him, eyebrows scrunching together in deep thought. His cerulean eyes flickered back to Harry’s, expression unreadable.

Harry looked at him hopefully, waiting for words of comfort that Louis usually offered when Harry worried so much. Instead, Louis’ eyes narrowed playfully, mouth curling into a smirk.

“What?” Harry whispered.

Louis bit his cheek and grinned at the curly-haired boy in front of him. “I think I know what you need..”

Harry was taken aback. surely not _here_?

Louis nodded, as if reading his thoughts. He stood up and cleared his throat loudly, making sure all attention in the restaurant was on him. “Gonna go to the toilet,” he announced casually, ruffling Harry’s hair as he walked by him without so much as a glance back.

Harry sat, dumbfounded and embarrassed as Louis disappeared behind a corner. so much for privacy; there might not have been paps, but he felt all eyes on him.

Harry looked back down, pretending not to notice, and opened the box, taking a small bite of a nugget. He chewed slowly, but his insides were buzzing with anticipation. knowing that the rest of the restaurant knew was strangely kinky, and his trousers were tightening slightly at the thought of an impatient Louis pacing back and forth in the toilet. He’d only managed to eat a few bites (he wasn’t really that hungry anyway) before deciding that he _really_ should head out _now_. Harry was suddenly really craving a banana, which was odd and slightly embarrassing, mostly due to the story behind his obsession with the fruit. It’d started out as a joke between them, as most things did (for example, their first kiss after the week 2 video diary at X factor). Lou had cheekily suggested Harry “practice a bit” when Harry had wanted to give Lou his first blowjob, and of course Harry’d gone along with it, and sort of accidentally-on-purpose actually practiced on more than a few of the phallic-shaped fruits. He figured it was a subconscious thing, but didn’t dwell on it too much, but since then he hasn’t been able to stop eating bananas.

Louis never asked him about it.

Harry knew a good substitute for satisfying his craving, and thankfully the teen girl and her father were now too engrossed in an argument regarding a new car to pay any attention to the chocolate-haired popstar.

Harry got up, wiping his lips with a napkin, and casually straightened up his jumper before making his way to the toilet.

He didn’t fail to notice the smirk the cashier threw him as he rounded the corner.

He wasn’t even halfway in the door before Louis exclaimed “ _Finally_!”, grabbing Harry by his shoulders and throwing him into the tile wall hard enough that Harry felt the cold ceramic dig into his shoulder blades.

Louis was everywhere now, his mouth trailing sloppy kisses down Harry’s neck, coarse stubble scraping against the length of Harry’s jugular. Their hips were bucked up into one another’s, rutting desperately. Harry felt as though he was his inexperienced sixteen-year-old self again, almost coming at the barest of contact with the skin of the beautiful boy pressed into him. He blamed it on Yelena’s knowing grin when he moaned embarrassingly loud as Louis sucked a dark lovebite into his shoulder. He blamed it on Louis himself, who knew him all too well—knew how much of a turn-on it would be for Harry to be so glaringly aware of the people on the other side of the door, hearing every shuffle, every groan. Hearing Harry’s gasping intake of breath as Louis hurriedly pulled down the zipper to his jeans, the lewd noise somehow ripping through the air, signaling that with this, there was no going back now, no straightening up their shirts and walking out after some desperate snogging.

No; instead Harry dropped to his knees before he could let himself come into Louis’ small palm grasping his cock through the thin white fabric of his Calvin Klein boxers, which were already slightly damp from the precome that had dribbled out.

“Been craving bananas,” he muttered, peering up at Louis through his eyelashes to see the older boy’s blue eyes flash wickedly, before wrapping his lips around Louis’ cock.


End file.
